Demons and Exorcists
by lunarwings
Summary: Rin is a cold-hearted prince of Gehenna and no-one has told him otherwise. But when Mephisto embroils him in a plot of his, and sends him into Assiah will Rin escape still fully demon? Or will a lost brother and friends that hate and love him change him?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so Rin is massively OOC. Yukio knows Rin's his brother but Rin doesn't. And Rin was in Gehenna at a young age. Should I continue this? Tell me in reviews.**

It was a splendid bar indeed. Slinky women slided around and deposited fine wine across the tables. A young, handsome man with dark shades smiled mildly in one of the corners of the room, and swirled his drink around in his cup. He watched as an argument between the waitress and a customer unfolded. The waitress punched the customer and knocked a hole in his body, and the customer raised his fist in response as the flesh slowly regenerated. A slugfest continued, and soon sides were formed in the fight.

And he simply watched, an amused countenance across his face. Tilting his glasses down, you could see the glowing blue eyes of his, that flickered with the fire of Satan. A waitress passed by and he hurriedly tucked his shades back in place. She smiled flirtatiously at him and he kept his eyes on the fight, impassive. Scowling, she strutted away. He was in Demon City no. 9, a red-light district that was home to all sorts of thugs. But he was no such thug. He was actually the 1st Prince of Gehenna. He was a halfling, but his power surpassed his siblings.

The hierarchy of Gehenna was rather clean and easy to understand. It was a strength-based system. There were the lowest class, demonlings who were weak and barely considered demons. They normally inhabited Assiah and harassed the humans there. Then there were the middle to upper-class demons. They inhabited cities 1 through to 9. City 1 was the weakest, to city 8, the strongest and city 9 was a wildcard where strong and weak were welcome. The royal family resided in a separate city floating above Gehenna.

There were 8 powers in Gehenna: 8 demons considered the best. Amaimon, king of the earth, Astaroth, king of rot, Samael, king of time (Mephisto currently), Lucifer, king of light, Egyn, King of water, Azazel, king of spirits, Beelzebub, king of insects and Iblis, king of fire. Officially, they are Satan's sons, but they are simply incredibly strong demons that Satan accepted, except for Mephisto, for he seems to have blood ties to Satan. Then there were his brothers and sisters. Some were halflings like him, but many were bred from Satan's fancy. None were as strong as him, and he was the prince of the succession line. His name was Rin. Okumura Rin.

"I knew I'd find you here." Rin didn't even turn, his eyes still riveted on the fight.

"Seriously, you don't actually find this interesting, do you?" Sighing Rin turned to look at Amaimon.

"Why are you interrupting this _interesting_ fight?" Amaimon smirked annoyingly. The King of Earth was officially his brother. Actually they were really good friends. In fact he knew all the 8 powers well, although he didn't necessarily like them...Take Mephisto, for example. Plotting every single day. And obsessed with Assiah. Heck, he came from there and he had only gone a few times. Definitely not as good as Gehenna.

"Well, I just wanted to visit my younger brother." Amaimon tried the innocent look. And failed. Rin allowed himself a wry smirk, thinking of what would happen if their identities were exposed here. There would be fangirling. Maybe a riot? Who knew.

"What are you really here for?"

"Fine. Mephisto is up to no good again." Rin frowned. The last time, Mephisto was up to no good Rin was tossed into city 1 and forced to live there for a week. It was horrible. The peasants were so weak.

"Be careful, okay Rin?"

"I will." And the seat was empty once more. And Rin settled to watch the fight. Sadly it ended with the manager suppressing the customer and threatening him. The crowd had returned to normal.

"No fun." Rin exclaimed to the air. He was so bored. Even to the point, and at this the Prince shuddered, that he might actually participate in Mephisto's...plots. No, he wouldn't go that far...He left a bill on the table and walked out of the bar. Some of the more sensitive demons he passed shuddered as his power brushed by.

* * *

_Assiah_

Yukio sighed, frustrated. The stupid class was really grinding on his nerves. A bunch of misfits. He watched as Izumo ignored Shima's flirting for the millionth time. Watched Shiemi trip for the billionth time and grit his teeth as Bon's haircut aggravated him for the trillionth time. He sighed again. Why did he accept this teaching job from Mephisto. The demon was obviously not to be trusted no matter how good he was at exorcising. What demon kills his own kind?

"Shiemi, you got 2 out of 100 for herbal trivia again. Aloe is not Fumi-chan." He needed a break. Class was ending soon. Then he could go back to the house where Father Fujimoto would be undoubtedly finished. Just 5 minutes. Unfortunately that was not to be the case. That was when _Mephisto _appeared. The bloody demon himself.

"Class, you will be having a new student soon! He is a special student, so treat him nicely!" Then he popped back into nothing again. Yukio sighed. Why wasn't he told before hand. He watched as the class exploded into questions he had no answers for. Let these 5 minutes pass quickly.

* * *

_Gehenna_

"Huh?" Rin looked around, bewildered.

"...What?" To say he was confused was an understatement. One second he was wandering the streets of city 9 and now he was in a ...he had no idea what. It looked a bit like a cage, but why would anyone put him in a cage. And there was something strange about the air. It was clear and miasma-free-unfamiliar yet he knew it. Then he saw the humans around the cage looking at him, then looking beyond him. He looked up. Dressed in a white dress shirt and fluffy, extravagant white coat complete with a white top hat, perched on the top of his cage his beady purple eyes smiled at his younger brother.

"MEPHISTOOOOO!"

Okay, this was bad. He was stuck in a cage-y thingy that looked Rin-power-proof, and Mephisto had the look that got him stuck in city 1 for a week, except it was far worse. Not to mention the humans beneath him were not screaming in terror. One of them, a long haired, arrogant-looking one was flitting around, poking Rin with some sword. If he ever got out, he would hunt him down.

"Is this really the halfling?"

"Yes. Sorry, he's very uncontrollable. But there are ways."

"And you want us, the True Cross Exorcists to approve of this _demon _mingling with future exorcists? Sir Pheles you go too far."  
Mephisto laughed.

"I will make sure he behaves in a responsible manner." Sweat trickled down his neck. This was bad.

It was all over very suddenly, the exorcists looking at him suspiciously.

"We'll be watching you." Mephisto showed his teeth smiling.

"Of course." He said sweetly. And he and the cage were gone in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So this was a pretty fast update (for me). Don't expect this every single time. I was astounded by the reviews!**

**Thanks to In the Forest: So Shiro has resigned and now Angel is the Paladin. Shiro is still an exorcist though.**

**SuperiorDimwit: (love the name) Nice LONG REVIEW WITH CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Thanks so much for spending some time on my story! I'll try to fix the formatting, but it really backfires on me...I'll change the addressing thing too! (Does Mephisto have green eyes? Sorry I didn't do a lot of research) Please continue to give helpful advice.**

**Renneth: Thanks. Yeah I was trying to do personalities, although Rin's failed a bit...**

**taiShafie: Yes I will continue this if you people keep responding the way you have (I feel loved!)**

**krazybaby142: Get ready for more cliff-hangers I'm very into them**

**Guest: I know people with no accounts don't normally review so THANK YOU for REVIEWING**

**Linky Okumura37: Thanks for the encouragement! I will keep going on this. I have like a billion things to write.**

It was truly an otaku's paradise. The place was stacked with manga and figurines scattered in a haphazard way. To the side of the bright pink bed was a cage. Inside the cage was a demon called Rin. "I didn't realise you were on such good terms with _demon-killers."_

Rin tried to not show his irritation, but found it really, really hard. He was high-strung and the moment he got out of the cage Mephisto was dead. "Patience, Rin. It won't be so bad. All I'm asking is a year with the exwires. Is that too much to ask of my younger brother?"

"Don't try acting all brotherly on me now. It doesn't help that I'm in a cage." He bared his fangs at Mephisto.

"Now, now, don't get angry Rin." Mephisto smiled eerily. "Why don't we make a deal..." Reaching out into a pile stuffed toys, he randomly pulled out a sword, and in one swift motion, he grabbed Rin's tail, which was twitching just outside of the cage. He grinned. "You forgot demon etiquette Rin." Using the sword, he stabbed the tail, and Rin screamed, and screamed, and screamed...

* * *

When he woke from unconsciousness, he was on a plush bed. "Thank God, what a horrible dream..." Truly, what a horrible dream. Mephisto was going to drag him to the human world. It must have been because of what Amaimon had said. But he felt like he was missing something. And since when was his bed pink? He sat up, addled and wary of his surroundings of which was _not _ his room (which right-minded, self-respectable demon had pink walls?) he was faced with a picture. It was of a boy, who was startling similar to him, but was most certainly human. His fangs were not long and sharp (just incredibly pointy for humans), his eyes did not flicker with blue flames (they were just a startling blue), his ears were not demon-pointy (just human-pointy) and he had no tail (just..no tail). The he realised it was a mirror. "How do you like it, Rin?" Mephisto's face replaced the mirror and Rin groaned. It wasn't a dream.

"What did you do to me?" Rin unsuccessfully tried to summon his demonic power with his rage, but it wasn't responding. He felt weak and sickly. Was this what humans felt like?

"Now, now, Rin stay calm. I told you, I'm here to make a proposition with you. As you see, I have you in a...weakened state. So I'm saying, how about that year with the exwires? Maybe I'll give you back your powers then."

"_Maybe?" _Rin spluttered. Mephisto simply smiled. Rin scowled and leaned back on the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable, but no way would he ever admit that.

"I don't understand you, Mephisto. They're just humans. They live because we can't be bothered to obliterate them. Soon they will fade and another sentient race will be after them. That's just how things are."

"Yet they shine brighter than the fiercest demon. They thirst so much after unattainable things. After love! Knowledge! Power!" Mephisto laughed. "They never, ever cease to amaze me. A year, Rin, a year. Entertain me."

"I could seek out my brothers to release me."

"Somehow, in that form I don't see the possibility of that. You would die before reaching the 6th city." Rin knew he was right.

"Just a year, right?" Mephisto grinned. Rin sighed.

"Fine."

"WONDERFUL!" Mephisto smiled and clicked his fingers. They were standing in front of a building with an embellished sign saying 'True Cross Academy'. _Academy?_ If he was right, he had learnt that in humanology, and that was human speech for..."School?"

"You are...CORRECT! School it is!" Rin arched his eyebrows at him.

"You." He pointed to Mephisto. "Expect me." He pointed to himself. "To go to school." He pointed at the sign. Mephisto nodded happily. Rin sighed. He had been educated with human education. It was one of the subjects. But he had no interest in a stupid school with _humans._ Heck his courses in advanced calculus were bad enough. Not to mention combined physics and chemistry. Demon minds were so much more advanced. He ground his teeth together.

"I hope I don't die of boredom." Rin said, resigned.

"WELL!" Mephisto clicked his fingers and materialized a long contract. "I, Okumura Rin declare that I will attend yadadadadadada behave according to school rules. Sign here Rin." A pen appeared out of nowhere. Rin wrote his name on the paper. "Done!" Mephisto beamed. "Let's go introduce you to your classmates!"

* * *

Yukio tapped his fingers impatiently. Demonology tests were so blissful. Here, peace and quiet reigned in the classroom, and there were no untimely _disturbances._ Until a familiar purple monstrosity appeared out of nowhere. He sighed. Said it too soon. The exwires slowly stirred. Except for that puppet boy and the hooded video game guy. The puppet boy had finished and was talking to his puppets again and the hooded guy was...awake for once?

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present your new classmate, Okumura Rin!"

**Should Rin be cold to them? Should he annoy them? What do you think of this chapter? Please review! (Review=fast update)**

**~lunarwings**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, another update for you! Thanks so much for the support in this story. This story will be continued until writer's block hits and if people keep reviewing. You all motivate me to continue. Ok so most people wanted cold Rin. Read ahead for one. :)**

***Edited a few things. And I dedicate this chapter to SuperiorDimwit. You've gotta hand it to them for amazing reviews. Always make me look at my stories. Thanks so much :).**

**I don't own Ao no Exorcist. (I can't be stuffed to think up something better)**

The class was staring. Apparently they suffered from a lack of good human manners as they did not seem to find staring at him for a minute impolite. Yes, it may be strange that he has (slightly) pointy ears and for some reason looked a lot like the teacher (definitely a human though...). The teacher also seemed to be smiling oddly at him. There was a strange _something _in his eyes. Nostalgia? Longing? He was unfamiliar with it. Well, he just needed to bear with these (impolite) humans for a year.

Just a year.

"Well...now I have introduced you, I'll leave you to it!" Mephisto smiled unnervingly (One day Rin was going to punch it off his face) and disappeared.

Rin could not restrain a slight growl as he left. One day... he left that thought unfinished. For 10 seconds silence reigned in the classroom. The class found it awkward. He did not. It was his element. "Well... introduce yourself to the class please." The teacher had gathered his wits at the very untimely and abrupt introduction of the new student. Rin sighed internally. He had to..._interact_ with these sentient beings. Definitely the worst year of his life. "My name is Okumura Rin." The teacher smiled wanly but Rin could see the change in his expression. Shock? Definitely. It was one emotion he saw a lot. Maybe they did know about the Demon Prince? But he was pretty sure that Assiah had very outdated records when dealing with demon hierarchy and he was incredibly young. Only 14 years old.

"Everybody, I hope you get along with Rin-kun. Continue your test okay? I'm sure he is very confused at such a sudden introduction so I'll talk to him outside." And with that he left the room. And so did Rin.

"What do you want?" The teacher looked like business.

"Who's your parents?"

Parents? Like...Satan? Better appear normal. "Okumura Minato and Keiko Jushiro."

"Okay, easy one. Who _a__re_ you?"

Rin was surprised, but he didn't let it show. Did he know? He cursed Mephisto for not telling him. _Play innocent Rin._ "Me? I'm just your average human." _Wait, is average person better or human? _Well, whatever. The teacher glared at him.

"Don't lie to me. He was taken 8 years ago and now an _imposter _shows up and claims to be him? Is this Sir Mephisto's idea of a joke?" _Yes it was definitely Mephisto's idea of a joke._ He was tempted to say that but he was a bit lost. Who was taken 8 years ago? What?

"Ummm, what are you talking about?"

"You dare play innocent?" Okay, he was annoyed. Not a lot of things infuriated him. But for some reason this man's accusing voice stirred him up like no-one ever had._ Interesting._ This might entertain him after all.

"I actually don't know." And it wasn't hard to look confused (he was).

The teacher didn't look incredibly convinced but he shrugged. "Fine. My name is Okumura Yukio. And to you it's Yukio-sensei. _So young. Then again, appearances were deceiving. "_I'll be watching over you, Rin."

_The world reeled around him. "I'll be watching over you, Rin" A hand in the dark for him. Helping, kind. The same voice._ Yukio had left already, leaving Rin stunned. What in the world was that? Then he followed Yukio into the classroom.

* * *

The rest of the class was fully test related. They seemed to be doing it on...herbs? What on earth would you need herbs for in the human world? He was pretty sure that herbs were only used in Gehenna, or the ones they were being tested on anyway as Rin rifled through the papers. Certainly no human school would learn about it. And what school started at 4 in the evening? He was interrupted in his musings by the definitely subtle glances half the class was showing him. Certainly many were concentrated on the test, but the hooded figure's eyes were boring holes into him as well as the crazy puppet boy. They didn't really feel like students either. The puppet boy had finished his test already and the hooded figure hadn't done a single question and they didn't smell weak either. Maybe they were bodyguards for the students. He didn't know, and thinking about it, it didn't really matter to him anyway.

"Okay, the test has ended. Give me your papers, and stay in the room for the next class." With that Yukio swept out the door. Leaving him with 5 curious and answer hungry humans (not counting the staring ones, they just stared). _Wonderful. _"Hi Rin-kun." The first attack was by the young girl with a yukata on. He did not answer her.

"Ummm, my name's Shiemi, and welcome to Exorcist Cram School." Exorcist Cram School? He was stuck with exorcists? Definitely Mephisto's idea of a joke. He didn't reply.

"So...why did you come so late in the year?" Rin didn't reply.

"Hey! Listen to Shiemi!" It was the spiky head dude. He didn't know the name. Rin looked at him, cold blue eyes flashing with fire.

"I would appreciate if you did not address me in that tone of voice. I would also appreciate if you left me alone." Oh, how much he wished he could blow up this flimsy place. Spiky head seemed angry at Rin. He stood up from his chair. Behind him his lackeys followed.

"Listen to me, Rin. If you want us to leave you alone, fine. But stop that arrogant attitude before I beat you up with it. And answer people when they try to befriend you. Didn't your mum tell you that?" No he never had one. "Wipe that condescending look off your face. You're the same as all of us ex-wires, though I doubt you'd ever become a full-fledged exorcist." Condescending? The gangster looking punk knew a word like that?

"Shouldn't you respect your betters?" He loved how that riled up the human. They couldn't control themselves at all. Spiky head clenched up his fist and Rin was prepared to move out of the way when the pink haired dude stepped in. "Stop it, Bon he'll learn how hard it is here. He's new so learn self-restraint." So Bon was his name.

The bald one stepped in too. "Yeah, he doesn't know how you worked your ass off to get into this academy. He's probably some rich guy's kid."

The purple-haired girl snorted. Bon glared at her. "What, Izumo."

"Nothing, just watching your stupid act with your lackeys."

"They're not lackeys. They're friends. Not like you would know the difference." The teacher took this time to step through the door. He surveyed the situation. Bon was being restrained by Shima and Konekomaru while he was yelling at Izumo. Shiemi was whimpering on the side. Nothing wrong at all. Then he took in the new student.

"Ah! A new student! What's your name?"

"Rin." He lifted his icy blue eyes to meet the teacher's. There was a challenge there. A rebel, huh.

"Well, to celebrate this special occasion we'll have a field trip to analyse demon movements. We'll be looking at leapers that were caught by the exorcist foundation. Okay class, gather your stuff."

A meeting with a leaper would make a serious student out of him.

**Opinions! Like it, not like it, meh? PLZ REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, warning that this chapter is super short. I know you've been waiting for ages but I take forever to write and the tests are coming up (going to flunk them). Thanks to everyone who reviewed ^^ can't believe how many people reviewed. Keep reading guys. More reviews=faster updates and more inspiration.**

The walls of the compound towered over the class. Rin growled. He hated enclosed spaces. Amaimon said he was claustrophobic but that definitely wasn't it. Buildings were just so...small.

Well, nothing he couldn't handle. Unlike the capable looking Yukio (however young he was) the new instructor couldn't control the class. Or rather he was too preoccupied with his 'Honey' on the phone. Really, Mephisto was in dire lack of teachers. Meanwhile class drama was rapidly unfolding in front of him in the form of a fight between Bon and Izumo. He was once again reminded of the dramatic nature of humans. How they bridled at the insults. It was amusing, and Rin suddenly saw a reason Mephisto liked these creatures. But it didn't factor his obsession with them.

"You're a coward Izumo. Just sit back on your high chair and watch us is it? But you're the same as us. Stop being so snobby!"

"This is coming from the guy who wants to kill Satan." Izumo scoffed. Bon flushed.

"What's wrong with it? It's possible and I'll be the one." Rin smirked. How..._impossibly interesting._

"Dreams will remain in a fool's heart." Rin could see the anger on his face. Clearly. The instructor took this time intervene. However he was not here to stop the fight. "Okay kids I gotta do something important for the principal. Stay here and don't go into the field with the leaper." He then called on his phone again. "Yes honey, I'm coming~" Rin wondered at the qualifications humans needed to become teachers. Obviously they were very,very low.

"Sometimes I wonder why that guy's our teacher. Aren't they supposed to be amazing exorcists?" Bon mirrored Rin's thoughts.

"If that's the standard of an amazing exorcist, how are you going to kill Satan?" Izumo laughed.

"It's utterly ridiculous." That was the last straw. Bon strided over to Izumo.

"I'll prove it to you that I can, and I will." He hissed the words at her. Then, he jumped down to the pit, right in front of the leaper.

Rin was definitely not concerned. If the leaper ate the boy, not his problem. But the boy was indeed funny. Defeating Satan? Even Rin was closer to doing that. Pathetic. But still downright hilarious. He wondered if Bon's conviction was strong enough.

* * *

_Bon_

Izumo was laughing in his mind. "How are you going to kill Satan?" He didn't know.

_"Isn't he the boy in the cursed temple? Poor kid." _His temple was not cursed.

_"Why don't they just take it down? It's so useless." _It was not useless.

_''And that priest is coming over again to ask us to come, we better run." _What had his father ever done to them?

Now Izumo was laughing in reality. He could hear her voice. _"So foolish."_ He was so stupid. He faced the leaper, his ambition crumbling apart. The leaper saw it, and wasted no chance to attack.

* * *

_Rin_

They were funny creatures indeed. Shame one has to die. Something stirred inside him. He started running. The puppet boy and the hooded person raised their heads and watched him. Shiemi screamed out to him. The rest looked on in shock as Rin jumped off the platform right into the way of the attacking leaper.

_"Stop." _All it took was a command and the leaper quietened immediately. It was in the presence of a being greatly his superior. It stood down under the touch of the Prince.

"W...what did you do?" Bon breathed the words. Rin registered the shock on his face calmly and stepped towards him. When he was beside Bon he whispered something. "You're too weak to defeat Satan, Bon-chan." Then he climbed back up to the platform. Bon overcame his shock and in his typical human manner he shouted. "It's Suguro-san, not Bon-chan!"

As Rin sat down on the platform, he wondered why he saved the human.

**What did you think? :) or :(. Tell me what you want in the next chapter~**

**-lunarwings**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't kill me, kill the exams. Yeah, its short, but you get what you get. It's been sooo long...I'm sooo sorry. Really. Ill try to update more frequently. Reviews=drive to write this story**

**Disclaimer-(Can't be stuffed to think up something creative) Just that I don't own it.**

After the incident, the class seemed more subdued around him. But they still gave him the look that was definitely a _'tell me your secrets' _look. Rin glared back. As if he would, and if he actually did, as if they'd believe him. Overall, he was trying not to fall asleep as the bible recitation class that Yukio was teaching began. Honestly he was the only teacher who actually taught properly, and he was the youngest. Probably around the same age as him... But still classes were incredibly boring. In Gehenna, classes normally included flames, quizzes that if you failed resulted in extreme torture...and so on. Here, boredom reigned. It was no wonder that humans were so stupid.

"Rin! Concentrate! What page are we on?" He had no idea. Why did he need to learn the bible anyway? He didn't need it to kill any demon. He shrugged at Yukio. Yukio sighed. "Page 70 Verses 2-5. Recite it to me." Rin sighed and got up.

"The hand of God descends to create Assiah, and the hand of Satan seeks to take upon Assiah as New Gehenna. The gate between worlds must never stay open, lest destruction come upon God's creation." Rin could feel his throat tingling as he read the passage. Yukio nodded.

"This is a powerful phrase. Used on lesser demons nothing will happen. But against specific higher level demons it is fatal." The tickling feeling started to burn. Rin could feel his throat constricting. He was choking because he read a few lines. How pathetic. Streaking past the surprised Yukio and the rest of the class, he burst out the door, gasping for even the slightest bit of air. Sitting outside the door, was a creepily smiling dog. Rin didn't even have time to be confused as he blacked out.

* * *

_Yukio _

"Class memorise that phrase!" What on earth had happened. He dropped his Bible on the table and raced out after _Rin. _The imposter _Rin. _Who apparently either had the nerve to lie to his teacher about his parents names on the first day of school or was hiding something big. Yukio opted for the latter. He would watch Rin carefully, and if necessary, wouldn't hesitate to force the answers out of him about his nii-san. About everything. But when he burst out of the room and into a corridor, Rin was not there. _What are you missing Yukio? What is the clue about nii-san? _And the disappearance of Rin (again) sent his mind reeling wildly...remembering that day.

_"Why Rin?" Blood trails down his nii-san's face, staining against the cold, pale skin that is devoid of colour. It is not his brother's. "Why?" Tears trail down Yukio's face. "Why!" He screams and rages at Rin. But Rin just keeps crying and crying and crying..._

Stop. He couldn't. He wouldn't. And once again the seal on that day remains firm, locked away. _No one must know._

* * *

The class was silent for a while after Rin left the room, until Shima said "Did you see what he did?"

"Who?" Konekomaro asked.

"Rin."

"He's so annoying. It must be some weird power of his that he wanted to show off." Bon scowled.

"Can't you accept with gratitude that Rin saved your ass because of your failed belief you will kill Satan?" Izumo smirked.

"Why you-"

"Stop Bon!" The class dissolved into chaos as Bon shouted at Izumo and Konekomaru and Shima held him back. Shiemi stayed quiet, shying away from the ruckus.

The hooded person frowned. Mephisto had said that this was a unique class that needed watching, but so far there was nothing special. Just your typical exwire class. Admittedly, there was the enigma of Rin, but he came halfway through her mission. Surely the Order would not assign her, a high-class exorcist to baby-sitting?

* * *

_Rin_

Cold, cold hands, cupping his face gently. So cold. They were gentle. _Do you remember Rin? _A voice. _Rin! _Who was it? A rising urge to speak came, and he screamed out a name, a very important one.

It was one he would forget when he woke up.

**heeHEE this turned out ok. What did you guys think? Yes or no. What do you want in the next chapter?**


End file.
